Correlation
by CityofPopolac
Summary: Part 1 of 2 of a complete PWP slash piece featuring Rorschach and Daniel. A midnight meeting goes in a strange direction. Rated M for strong sexual content. Please R&R.


**Part one of two of a short PWP slash between my two favorite, affectionate partners. This was written purely for fun and the hope that someone else might enjoy it while scrounging for sexiness between the two. I do not own Rorschach or Daniel.**

**Correlation (noun):** _Mutual relation of two or more things. _

_

* * *

_

Daniel slid his palm over the slick fabric of Rorschach's vest, listening to the sound cloth on cloth made in the solid silence of his kitchen. Rorschach made no sound except for the growing haggardness of his breath from anticipation. Daniel's hand snuck under the hem of his vest, his fingers catching almost playfully on the thick belt buckle that strung Rorschach's purple pinstripe pants. He felt his partner jump almost in shock and this didn't cause hesitation like it may have intended but fueled his motions.

His fingers crept downwards, prodding gently through the material for more intimacy. When his touch found the dip between Rorschach's legs he cupped him firmly, studying the forming and reforming of the shapes on his mask. Rorschach groaned and his stomach tensed and relaxed with his rocketing heart rate. He leaned towards Daniel to increase the pressure between them, and Daniel thought he could feel his partner becoming hard but it may have been his mind's eagerness.

Without being able to follow the process, Daniel found himself in front of Rorschach who was now half-sitting on the kitchen table, even shorter now. He could hear Rorschach's breathing; tough, excited, deep. He began to fondle his partner's vest again as he became aware of the familiar scent he was experiencing. Laurie always complained of the smell, as did most of the other masked crime fighters they had worked alongside of. To Daniel it wasn't repelling; in fact it had become almost the opposite. It was comforting, imbedded in his psyche from all of the evenings they had spent breaking down crime in the messiest parts of the city. Now it was invigorating.

He began to work at the buttons of Rorschach's vest, pulling them open casually and professionally as though he were undressing himself. He pushed the article open to expose another set of buttons connected to the thin white dress shirt underneath. Daniel's impatience was growing with the barriers and he worked less skillfully, forcing himself to slow down. Rorschach's hands gripped solidly to his partner's side, his fingertips digging persuasively into his flesh.

Daniel flipped the buttons open effortlessly and was disappointed when met with one more layer of clothing, a white undershirt. Rorschach shrugged out of his leather coat and laid it back on the table, watching silently as Daniel leaned towards his lap and pressed his lips to Rorschach's stomach. He tipped his head back and groaned, the deep noise reverberating through his body. Daniel began kissing along his waist, doused completely in his scent, licking and biting his scarred skin affectionately as he traveled up his abdomen. He crumpled the undershirt as he went, lifting it to make room for his contact. He covered Rorschach's nipple with his mouth and worked diligently, using his teeth lightly and sucking with precise motions. He had never pleasured a man before but realized that most intimate skills could be shared between sexes in a situation such as this.

Rorschach's breathing was quick and deep, Daniel could hear it hissing through his lungs as he pressed his face to his chest. His partner had an incredible build that surprised him upon being exposed; his stomach was tight and thick with muscle, his chest broad and taut. He thought to himself that this shouldn't have come as a surprise considering the masked cynic wore unflattering clothing and had never removed any layer of it in front of others save for his hat.

Daniel's hands went from their flat position on the tabletop to Rorschach's warm flanks, rubbing up and down over the tense muscles that allowed him so much maneuverability in testing confrontations. He was surprised at his own reaction to the touch and realized quickly that he was unconsciously shifting to avoid the hardening response under the belt of his suit. Part of his attraction to their situation was how much smaller Rorschach was underneath him; his thin abdomen, short stature, submissive posture. He had never imagined his partner to be the type to stoop under someone else, especially with his verbal resistance to subordination, but here he seemed willing.

Rorschach laid back on the tabletop on his elbows, his neck strained to observe Daniel's every kiss and lick of affection across his freckled body. He had not expected for their meeting to take the turn that it did and in its unfurling he allowed himself to be manipulated by buried yet enduring desires. Watching the man at his waist press lips to his stomach and aching ribs a burning sensation in his stomach stirred some panic that caused his body to tense, knowing he was becoming unavoidably aroused. A groan he couldn't contain slipped from his throat and Daniel's eyes darted to the face of his submissor, immediately attracted to the sound. Shamefully wanting to hear more, he began to nip along Rorschach's waistline and allowed his teeth to sink only slightly into the pale flesh.

He was granted another loud moan and a tightened stomach in response. As he kissed he began to run his hands along Rorschach's thighs, pulling teasingly at the worn belt loops of the violet slacks. Pressing so close to his partner's lap Daniel was becoming aware of the fact that he was in the process of arousing his masked lover, feeling the pressure from his developing erection against his neck as he kissed along his hips.  
Daniel glanced to take in Rorschach's crumbling posture; his vest and dress shirt were draped lazily over his shoulders, his undershirt still crumpled from invasion. His skin was flushed a soft pink and the outline of flexed muscles under his bruised skin were becoming a large distraction.


End file.
